1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardness tester and to a hardness testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hardness tester is known which measures hardness of a sample based on dimensions of an indentation formed by pressing an indenter against the sample (work piece) with a predetermined test force. For example, a Vickers hardness tester measures a length of diagonal lines of an indentation formed by pressing a quadrangular pyramidal indenter into a surface of the sample, and calculates hardness based on the measured length of the diagonal lines of the indentation (see, for example. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-166923).
Hardness testing is conducted in a conventional hardness tester as shown by a flow chart in FIG. 12. Specifically, an operator first sets a sample on a tester main body (step S1). Next, the operator defines various conditions of the hardness test (for example, material of the sample, test force, or magnification power of a field lens) (step S2). The operator then displaces the sample and positions it so as to allow a hardness testing site to be displayed on a monitor (step S3). Next, the operator designates a starting point and end point of profile detection of the sample on the monitor (step S4). Next, the process switches to a CPU of a controller as agent, and the CPU continuously executes profile detection from the starting point to the end point of the profile detection of the sample and extracts the profile of the sample (step S5). The process then switches once again to the operator as agent, and the operator designates both a coordinate system having the extracted profile as a reference, and also hardness measurement positions (a measurement pattern) of the sample (step S6). The operator also inputs parameters such as a measurement interval. Next, the process switches once again to the CPU as agent, and the CPU calculates the hardness measurement positions of the sample based on the extracted profile and the designated hardness measurement positions of the sample (step S7). The CPU then displaces the sample to position it such that the calculated hardness measurement position is directly below the field lens (step S8). Next, the CPU performs the hardness test (step S9). Specifically, the CPU creates an indentation at the hardness measurement position, automatically reads the indentation formed by the indentation creation, and measures the hardness of the sample.
However, in the procedural flow of the conventional hardness testing described above, before performing the process to designate the starting point and end point of the profile detection of the sample on the monitor, a process is performed in which the sample is positioned so as to allow the hardness testing site to be displayed on the monitor. However, because the operator performs this process by manipulating a joystick, for example, while observing the sample, the process provides inferior usability and poor work efficiency. Also, in the procedural flow of the conventional hardness testing described above, processes having the operator as agent are interspersed with processes having the CPU as agent, which also contributes to inferior usability and poor work efficiency.